$\dfrac{6}{2} - \dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 5}{2 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 1}{10 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{30}{10}} - {\dfrac{1}{10}} $ $ = \dfrac{{30} - {1}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{29}{10}$